Bionics
by Frlly
Summary: Stella Hudson is a regular teen, well she was until she started experiencing that something is wrong with her. She is pretty sure it is not puberty so what is it? It doesn't help that Stella was adopted but and knows nothing about her past or her real name. When she is transferred to a new school she starts to find out the truth.*I don't own X-men Evolution or the picture*


Sciencetist: More, more power I want no I need power ahahahaha!

The night was rainy and the air was damp. The stench of rain filled the air, so think you could only smell the rain.

Lightning flashed outside the empty lab room.

Sciencetist: Yes, more power for my beauty.

The man had perfect brown hair slicked back, it had a shine to it and blue goggles over his eyes. He wore a lab coat and had on latex gloves. The man seemed unusually happy.

Sciencetist: With you beautiful 006 you won't be a failure like all the others I know, you are going to be powerful and together we shall destroy all those who have criticized me, and then we shall enslave all mankind.

He put his face on his experiments freckled face caressing her dark brown hair. This man is known as Dr. Davidson, one the greatest minds in the world. He had been obsessed with human experiments, kidnapping others and turning them into something new.

Many other scientists had doubted that you could make a human into a weapon but he knew if you alter genes you can make super human creature.

Sciencetist: Yes my darling you shall be the most powerful bionic in the world. Your mother was wrong to try to take you away for me, dumb bitch, but now we may be together forever.

The Doctor had a wife which is now Mabel Newton, Marine biologist. Her and the Doctor had met in college their freshman year, shortly after college they got married and had child Beatrice Lucktin Davidson. At the age of six her mother and father got divorced.

Beatrice was not allowed to see her father, and two years later during a horrible accident she had lost her memory and every memory she had of her father was gone forever. Beatrice was then raised to believe her father was her mother new husband, John Newton.

While she was in the hospital her real father was not allowed to see her which angered him. Since Davidson was not allowed to see his child he spent his years working on gene engineering.

When Bea was ten he started to stalk her, she never noticed him observing her and it continued for five years. When she was a freshman in high school she missed the bus and he had thought of it as a chance to kidnap her and make her into one of his ultimate creations.

Sciencetist: Oh Bea why must you have such a sad face, I miss that smile of yours you used to have. I miss those days where we hung out and got ice cream, well when I finish you and me can get ice cream promise.

He gently kisses her cold face. Unlike all of his other creations Davison had accidently messed up, one day when his was working on calculations Beatrice had woken up, she had noticed she was in a high school lab. In her efforts to escape Davidson tried to capture her.

When he grabbed her she started kicking and screaming so her had taken scissors and stabbed her, so for nine months he had reconstructed her making a robot or a bionic.

Sciencetist: I am so sorry for doing such harsh things for you, I knew the anesthetic wasn't gonna last long but I used it instead of using a new one. Well is doesn't matter now all that matters is that you're almost done, all I need to do is get the main pieces.

He walks over to a counter where in a jar a brain was labeled "A". Next to it was another brain labeled "C". He reached out for the "A" brain when he was startled by a flash of lighting and thunder so loud that it shook the round.

When the ground was shaking he slipped and pushed the brains on the ground. The liquid that kept the brains safe was all over the floor with glass shards of the jar.

Sciencetist: Shit shit shit, damnit why would this happen and now. I don't know which one is brain "A" and I don; have time to dawdle. Ugh I'll just have to take one of them.

He picks up one of the brains and placed it in her head then he screwed the left side of her head back up and placed her skin on it.

Sciencetist: Finally, it's done, I'm finished. Nine months of work finished on this night. All I need to do is turn her on and….

The Doctor stops, he waits for a while. Suddenly he starts to hear voices and footsteps coming from down the hall.

Scientist: Darn they found me out, and now of all times.

He picks her up and brings her to a locker, her quickly unlocks it and put her in. he relocks it and puts chains on it.

Sciencetist: Don't my darling we shall be together soon, with the others.

Davidson kisses the locker then dashes to his desk and grabs a knife and remote and stuffs them into his pocket.

As soon as he's done men in helmets and body armor point guns at him; he raises his hands gradually.

Officer 1: Mike Lucas Davidson you are being arrested for abduction, human experimenting, and illegally transporting human organs.

The officer moves his elbow telling two officers to cuff his hands and lead him out.

Officer 1: Okay the rest of us will search the place for evidence, even though I don't think we'll need it.

He glares at the Doctor, he smiles at the officer then the other officer nudges him and they leave the room.

The others search the room, finding organs in jars, dead bodies and body parts that seemed to be preserved in the fridge.

Officer 4: Aww sick.

Officer 1: I told you this guy is a sick bastard.

Officer 5: Hey guys look over here it look like something is in the freezer.

The officers go to him, looking into the freezer. In there, there was a frozen head. An officer picks it up noticing it looked familiar.

Officer 7: Hey this is that chick uh.

Officer 6: Beatrice Newton

Officer 5: You mean that biologists daughter that went missing six years ago.

Officer 6: Yeah.

Officer 7: Poor kid, I feel bad for what happened to you.

Officer 1: Come on let's get out of here.

All of a sudden the room started to shake there was a beeping sound coming from the room.

Officer 1: A bomb, get out now!

While the two officers were walking Dr. Davidson they suddenly heard a loud sound, they turned to see an explosion. The blast blew all four of them to the ground.

Davidson got up quickly and grabbed his knife stabbing an officer in the throat, when the other one got up to see this he pulled out his gun. His hand was trembling.

Officer 3: Please don't make me have to shoot you man I don't want to but I will if I have to.

The Doctor smirks.

Sciencetist: Shoot me, ha your funny you know that.

He starts to walk over to the officer, and he raises his gun higher and a red dot is on his forehead.

Sciencetist: You better put that gun down you might hurt someone.

Officer 3: Don't come any closer I'll kill you dude.

Scientist: Dude? Huh what type of slang is that, you young people today?

The Dr. drops his gloves on the ground, the officer starts to sweat.

Sciencetist: Are you nervous well you should be, I am a serial kidnapper.

Officer 3: You can add murderer to that.

Scientist: Oh now you have balls.

He takes another step toward the officer, the officer walks backward then slips on the mud from the rain. The Dr. takes this chance and sprints towards him. He grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

Sciencetist: Tch tch tch that is a shame you fell.

He drops him and kicks the gun away from him. Then he walks over to the other dead officer, he search for the keys to the cuffs. He finds them in his pockets and unlocks himself.

He rubs his wrists continuously

Sciencetist: That's much better now you.

The officer tries to crawl away, while the Dr. walks toward him. He starts to hear sirens and red and blue lights from down the road. He takes his knife and stabs him really heard in the side. He starts to bleed immediately.

Sciencetist: Listen, take my advice, you should quit this job, you're lucky I'm letting you live now if you tell anyone what happened you're family is next. See ya later dude.

The Dr. chuckles and takes the car key from the officer and drives off into the darkness.

Minutes later seventeen cars pulled up, they examined the dead officer then the other one.

Officer 8: Officer Clyde are you okay, Clyde; guys Clyde's injured, you who did this to you.

He does respond, he slowly blacks out; he was the only survivor of the team. The locker was the only thing that wasn't burned and it wasn't found until two years later.


End file.
